Zander Robbins
Zander es el alumno nuevo, llega a Brewster High con grandes sueños y aspiraciones. Con un gran talento musical y su increíble carisma, no pasa desapercibido. Ademas de ser el líder de Gravity 4, Zander logra conquistar a todos con su sonrisa y simpatía. Es interpretado por Max Schneider. Primera aparición Zander aparece por primera vez en el episodio "Como lucir frenos y gafas", en el cual se le presenta como el chico nuevo de la escuela, apuesto y miembro de Gravity 4. Su primera aparición exacta en la serie es cuando Las Perfs están comentando sobre el. Entonces es cuando también hacen su primera aparición Kevin y Nelson, y se da a conocer por primera vez el nombre de la banda y el porque de su nombre. "Se llama Gravity 4, así es porque como la gravedad, nosotros lo controlamos". Zander vuelve a verse involucrado en el capitulo cuando Kasey esta siendo atacada en medio del patio, luego de ser expulsada de Las Perfs y el acude a ayudarla, para luego ofrecerle que sea la cantante de Gravity 4. A pesar de que esto involucra una disputa entre Stevie y Kasey, en este capitulo se ve claramente que Zander tiene buenos sentimientos y también que es muy asertivo ya que gracias a el, la banda consigue tener a Kasey como cantante y cambiar el nombre de la banda a Gravity 5. Características * En el primer capitulo, "Como lucir frenos y gafas" se puede ver que Zander es un chico muy fiel a sus amigos, con buenos sentimientos, mucho carisma, gran talento y la capacidad para ver mas allá de las apariencias. "...No nos importa si usas frenos y gafas". * En "Como ganar una apuesta sucia" se demuestra que Zander 'esta bastante obsesionado con su aspecto físico, por lo que es el primero en perder la apuesta, al ser incapaz de soportar el estar sin verse al espejo. ''"Este lugar debe verse bien cuando toquemos mañana, se que yo me veré bien. ¡Wow! Me veo muy bien ahora" * En muchas ocasiones podemos ver a 'Zande'r flirteando con chicas, y demuestra tener una gran habilidad para esto, sin embargo en '''"Como hacer una estatua", el se encuentra enamorado de Dana Blair, y demuestra ponerse bastante nervioso al hablar con ella e incluso balbucear, cosa que no le ocurre con una chica en ningún otro episodio. Sin embargo en mas de una ocasión comete errores mientras flirtea. Pero es tal su habilidad para esto que en "Como ser un agente secreto", queda realmente desconcertado al perder una apuesta contra Kevin y Nelson por no conseguir una cita para al baile, siendo rechazado por primera vez por una chica. "No puedo creerlo, una chica me rechazo a mi. Ninguna chica me había rechazado antes, ¡mirenme!" * En el episodio "Como superar una broma" '''en un principio, se puede inferir que el es el mas maduro de Gravity 5, pues luego de un altercado con '''Molly, Kasey y el resto de la banda planean una venganza, y Zander es el único que se interpone, pidiéndoles que no se rebajen a su nivel. Sin embargo luego de oír a Molly insultarlo a el y a la banda, el mismo toma venganza poniendo pegamento en los zapatos de Molly y Grace, a pesar de eso reiteradamente demuestra ser mucho mas centrado que los demás. "Veo lo que hacen, las dos van y vienen, una y otra vez, dan vueltas y vueltas, no terminara hasta que una de ustedes sea una persona madura para olvidarlo". * En "Como mantener un trabajo de medio tiempo" '''todos en Gravity 5 se ven obligados a conseguir empleos, pero '''Zander se rehúsa, con su talento musical y su habilidad para atraer chicas, planea conseguir un poco de dinero tocando en las calles, sin embargo demuestra tener aspiraciones mas allá de un trabajo común. Por otro lado no quiere decir que se niegue a hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo, solo a trabajar en un empleo normal, ya que en "Como hacer una buena acción" '''hace todo tipo de desagradables trabajos de jardinería sin quejarse. "Yo no trabajo para el hombre". * '''Zander demuestra ser muy comprensivo en el capitulo "Como conocer a Cee Lo" en donde le ofrecen a Kasey dejar la banda para ir de gira y el le muestra todo su apoyo argumentando con que es una gran oportunidad para ella que podría ser irrepetible. "Chicos, es una gran oportunidad para ella, si yo tuviera una oportunidad así no me lo pensaría dos veces". Datos Extra * Zander adora tocar el ukelele, a pesar de que en Gravity 5 su posición es la de guitarrista, (y en ocasiones tecladista o voz) el siempre carga su ukelele con el. * Ademas de la música, también posee un gran talento artístico, ya que en "Como hacer una estatua''"'' '''el realiza una maravillosa escultura de '''Kasey para impresionar a Dana, '''en el concurso de artes y a pesar de no ganar logra su objetivo. * Durante varios episodios, '''Kevin y Zander hacen rimas para llamar la atención de los estudiantes y Zander muestra su habilidad en el beatboxing. * En "Como festejar halloween" se demuestra que entre Molly y Zander hay química, sin embargo también se expone la aversión que siente Zander hacia ella y se niega a aceptar sus sentimientos por ella, siendo fiel a sus amigos. Vuelven a darse indicios de esta química en "Como participar en High School Sensation". * Zander tiene una mascota, un perro llamado "Lady" al cual le escribe una canción con su mismo nombre la cual habla de momentos fraternos entre el y ella, sin embargo Kasey y Stevie se confunden y creen que es para ellas. * En "Como aparecer en el anuario" Zander da a conocer su miedo a las fotos desde un horrible trauma en su antigua escuela al tener una horrible foto en su anuario, historia que se repite en Brewster High. Tambien podemos ver por primera vez a alguien con un vinculo a este, externo a la escuela, su hermana, quien le entrega el antiguo anuario a Stevie y Kevin. * Cuando el maestro de historia sufre un accidente por culpa de la extravagante ropa de Kasey y Molly, el director de Brewster High prohíbe los uniformes, y Zander parece ser uno de los mas afectados, diciendo que su ropa define su estilo. * Durante "Como salvar la navidad" Zander comenta que a pesar de ser judío, tiene mas espíritu navideño que Kasey. Romances # Zolly (Zander/Molly): 'Esta es probablemente una de las parejas con mas potencial en la serie, ya que Molly y Zander se muestran atraídos el uno por el otro, sin embargo Molly no puede evitar sentir bastante rechazo hacia el por pertenecer a Gravity 5, y el hacia ella por ser una Perf. A pesar de todo, Molly parece mas interesada en Zander de lo que de # muestra. Por otro lado nunca llega a concretarse nada entre ellos. Los capítulos en los que se demuestran mas estos puntos son: '"Como celebrar halloween" y "Como participar en High School Sensation" ' ''-Un insulto disfrazado de alago, me agrada. -Lo hago bien, cariño. # 'Zevie (Zander/Stevie): '''A pesar de no tener tanto potencial como otras parejas, es una de las mas queridas por el publico por la química que tienen. Zander y Stevie constantemente están juntos y se demuestran apoyo el uno al otro, aparte de estar muy conectados, por lo que se puede deducir de que existen numerosas posibilidades de que terminen juntos, a pesar de que estén constantemente flirteando con otras personas se puede percibir entre ellos algo especial. En los episodios en los que se pueden ver mas momentos de Zevie son: '"Como escribir una canción de amor" '''y "Como sobrevivir al campamento"' entre otros. ''-Me encanta cuando estas enojado. -Nadie le dice a mi chica cuando entrar. # Zacey (Zander/Kasey): 'Esta pareja tiene tanto potencial como Zevie o quizás un poco menos, ya que ellos a pesar de ser amigos, discuten constantemente porque Kasey esta constantemente criticándolo a el y a el resto de la banda, sin embargo también existe la posibilidad de que exista algo mas allá que una amistad. En los capítulos en los que se plantean algunas posibilidades serian '"Como escribir una canción de amor" '''y "Como superar una broma" ''-¿Te decepciona que la canción no fuera sobre ti? -No, es decir hace la vida mucho mas fácil. Creo que eres muy especial.'' '''Canciones Interpretadas * Last one standing, episodio "Como organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños". * Lady, episodio "Como escribir una canción de amor". * Say you will, episodio "Como entregar un telegrama cantado". * Only can be you, episodio "Como sobrevivir al campamento". * Deck the halls, episodio "Como salvar la navidad". Galería